1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable, detachable, drink-through beverage container lids and the like. The container lid has a peripheral curl defining a rim receiving cavity, a web arrangement, and a drink-through portion having a well with a raised element therein. This well is initially sealed but may have openings formed therein when a slight pressure is applied against the top surface of the raised element. This slight pressure will cause slits to be formed at frangible areas adjacent the corners of the raised element such that liquid within the container may be ingested therethrough by a consumer. This arrangement avoids tearing of the peripheral curl and therefore maintains the curl integrity of the lid.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various drink-through container lids are known in the prior art. Most of these arrangements either involve a tear away portion which destroys the curl integrity of the lid or various flaps which may be punched inside the lid. These arrangements, however, are often unsatisfactory in sealing the lid and may be difficult for a user to conveniently operate in order to place the lid in a drink-through mode. These container lids require an operator to use two hands when opening the drink-through portion of the lid. The first hand must securely hold the lid and cup while the second hand is used to pry open the drink-through portion of the lid. Often, it is difficult for a user to exercise the care required for opening such lids and spills are common.
For instance, if a person were attempting to drive an automobile and open the container, it would be very difficult to use two hands for such a purpose. Thus, the operator is required to stop the vehicle, firmly grip the cup and lid and to somehow open the drink-through portion of the lid. Thus, this arrangement is an inconvenience for the user. Likewise, if a user was carrying some articles which prevent him or her from using the conventional two-handed opening method, it would be difficult to place the lid in a drink-through mode. Furthermore, even when convenient for a user to open the drink-through portion of the lid, such often required extra care to avoid spilling the contents or actually pulling the lid from the cup.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple and effective detachable drink-through container lid. This lid should be easy to operate, should maintain the integrity of the curl and should provide for a reliable seal such that the contents of the container will not easily be spilled therefrom.